Harry Potter and the Power of Pokemon
by elemental veela
Summary: I dont own anything but the plot or whatever that is! I do not own the characters or anything from anything! Hadrian is abandoned after magic alters him, he meets new people and pokemon as he grows up
1. Chapter 1

HP – Charmed – Pokémon Crossover

Summary:

When Hadrian was 3 months he was considered in a prophecy, at the time so was his twin Alyssa and the other baby Neville Longbottom. That same night the Dark Lord a.k.a. Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle attacked the twins and within the night Alyssa was hailed as the GWL (girl who lived), when in actuality it was Hadrian. When that was announced a subconscious decision was made by James and Lily, that decision was about abandoning Hadrian and focusing on Alyssa. When magic felt that decision was made it decided to help poor Hadrian out, since he had an enormous amount of magical core, magic decided to change just what kind of magic it was. So magic changed the wizarding to Wiccan and whitelighter, the only things magic kept from his wizarding magic was his beast speaking, and metamorphmagus abilities. The powers that magic gave Hadrian were telekinesis, freezing, exploding, orbing, healing, empathy, and spell-casting. Magic also gave him the ability to gain other powers. By age 1 ½ Hadrian was put into an orphanage, where a rare and wild Eevee befriended him. That's were Piper and Leo find themselves, when they asked about the boy, the workers said that strange things happened around him. The examples they gave were of things exploding, or freezing in place or moving with out a touch. When Piper and Leo had heard all that they decided to adopt him. When they went to go and take Hadrian the Eevee would not leave him so they had to take it with them. From the age of 2 to 15 Hadrian gained ten more Pokémon, and one egg. He also learned that he had a twin sister, a little brother and a god-sister. When he learned about them he sent them a letter to see what they were like. Come to find out Alyssa already knew of him and didn't care to get to know him, Dante and Jasmine on the other hand also knew of him and stayed in contact with him. When their birthdays rolled around he sent them each a Pokémon egg. Dante's was an articuno, and Jasmine's was a Moltres.

Characters and their Pokémon

Pru Halliwell: Abra, Kadabra, Alakazaam, Mew, Mew Two

Piper Halliwell: Flareon, Growlithe, Arcanine, Moltres, Glaceon

Pheobe Halliwell: Mr. Mime, Clefairy, Dragonite, Vaporeon, Dratini

Paige Matthews: Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, Zapdos, Clefairy

Leo Wyatt: Lugia, Venusaur, Blastoise, Hoot-Hoot, Magmar

Chris Halliwell: Meowth, Persian, Skitty

Wyatt Halliwell: Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndour

Hadrian Wyatt-Halliwell: Eevee, Embreon, Riolu, Flareon, Vulpix, Umbreon, Lucario, Vaporeon, Nine-tails, Jolteon, Glaceon, suicune egg

Albus Dumbledore: Slowpoke, Munchlax, Snorelax

Minerva McGonagall: Meowth, Persian

Severus Snape: Ekans, Arbok, Seviper, Zubat, Golbat

Molly Weasley: Shinx, Rattata, Raticate

Arthur Weasley: Drowsy, Nidorino, Nidoking

Bill Weasley: Machop, Machoke, Machamp

Charlie Weasley: Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard

Percy Weasley: Bellsprout, Tangela, Sentret

Fred & George Weasley: Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Ponyta, Rapidash

Ron Weasley: Geodude, Graveler, Onix

Ginny Weasley: Muk, Grimer, Weezing, Koffing

James Potter: Sudowoodo, Garydos, Dugtrio

Lily Potter: Drafloon, Skitty, Ditto

Alyssa Potter: Caterpie, Psyduck egg

Dante Potter: Cyndaquil, Articuno egg

Sirius Black: Houndour, Houndoom

Remus Lupin-Black: Growlithe, Arcanine

Jasmine Lupin-Black: Starly, Moltres egg

Hermione Granger: Oddish, Pichu, Mareep

Voldemort: Haunter, Ghastly, Gangar, Ekans

Peter Pettigrew: Psyduck

Character Bashing

Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, Alyssa Potter, Hermione Granger

Character Pairings

Harry – (?)Brock, (?)Ash, (?)OC, (?)Cedric Diggory

Hogwarts Houses

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Tallis


	2. an

I am looking for a Ghost Writer to help me with my stories, I just like to come up with a detailed summary and get the ball rollin. If you would like to help send me an email with a sample of what you would use and we can see about using it. The email to send it to is earthmage77yahoo,com or just review. Thanks


End file.
